206 Roses
by Windofblood
Summary: Téa reçoit 206 roses , une par jour , elles sont de son petit ami Seto et elle sait qu'il n'y en aura pas 207


_**206 Roses **_

_**Bonsoir tout le monde désolée de cette absence mais j'ai des cours , enfin je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS sur mon couple chouchou de Yu-Gi-Oh .Cette série ne m'appartient toujours pas et je ne gagne rien en l'écrivant .Ah oui Happy Valentine's Day**_

Deux ans , cela faisait maintenant deux ans que la belle Téa Gardner étudiait à Juliard , c'était aussi la durée de sa relation avec notre célèbre CEO .Deux ans de bonheur pour la jeune femme , bien sûr tout n'était pas rose tous les jours , surtout entre ses amis et plus particulièrement un blondinet répondant au nom de Joseph Wheeler et son petit ami , d'ailleurs ils leur arrivaient encore de se lancer des piques à la figure .Nous étions la veille des vacances de février et la jeune fille allait rentrer pour les vacances au Japon , ses amis et sa famille lui manquaient énormément , elle s'était fait quelques connaissances ici à New-York seulement personnes ne pouvaient remplacer les garçons .Seto aussi lui manquait , ses bras musclés , son sourire , elle était impatiente de le retrouver , de l'embrasser , de lui parler ,d'être avec lui tout simplement .Alors que la jeune fille rangeait ses affaires dans sa valise , on frappa à sa porte , elle alla ouvrir se demandant bien qui pouvait venir la voir la veille de son départ .Elle ouvrit donc la porte et se retrouva face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années plus petit qu'elle aux cheveux grisonnants , une petite moustache grise elle aussi .Elle sourit en reconnaissant monsieur Arnold , il était fleuriste dans son quartier et était souvent venu chez elle pour lui donner les fleurs à la demande de son petit ami .Elle l'invita à entrer prendre un café mais le vieil homme en souriant déclina l'invitation car il commençait à se faire tard et sa femme l'attendait à la boutique .Il la salua et lui souhaita de bonnes vacances et une joyeuse Saint-Valentin d'une manière assez énigmatique .Une fois l'homme parti et la porte refermée la jeune fille secoua négativement la tête , elle avait du rêver .Son regard glissa sur la rose rouge entre ses mains , Téa avait toujours adoré les roses rouges , pour elle il n'y avait rien de plus romantique , les roses symbolisaient parfaitement le grand amour , beau mais parfois piquant .Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'en recevoir , elle la déposa dans un vase avec de l'eau où se trouvait déjà 205 autres roses , des 205 jours précédents , Seto lui en faisait livrer une par jour , il était vraiment amoureux .La jeune femme se mit de nouveau en route pour sa chambre dans le but de finir de remplir sa valise , lorsqu'un détail la frappa de plein fouet , avant celle d'aujourd'hui elle possédait 205 roses et elle venait d'ajouter une 206 ème rose dans le vase ...Seto avait-il fait ça volontairement ou n'était-ce qu'un pur hasard ?Seto ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et le nombre de roses qu'il avait choisi n'en était certainement pas un .Les vrais romantiques comme elle savait que 206 roses rouges signifiaient «will you marry me ?» , et elle n'en revenait pas , Seto la demandait en mariage , Téa était aux anges , à la fin de l'année elle terminerait ses études à New-York , elle rentrerait définitivement au Japon et elle deviendrait une grande danseuse sous le nom de Téa Kaiba ...Téa Kaiba comme cela sonnait magnifiquement bien .Elle quitta ses pensées pour terminer ses valises .

La nuit fut peuplée de doux rêves pour la jeune danseuse , elle se voyait le jour de son mariage , avancer jusqu'à l'autel en tenant le bras de son père , ses amis seraient tous là , et au bout elle retrouverait son amour de toujours , aussi beau que d'habitude ...La jeune femme était à présent à l'aéroport et attendait son avion , elle qui était si patiente n'avait pourtant qu'une hâte , rentrer dans son pays .Lorsqu'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années , aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts , attira son attention .Cette femme vêtue d'une tenue d'hôtesse tenait entre ses mains une pancarte avec Téa Gardner écrit dessus , elle se leva donc et se dirigea en direction de la femme .

«-Bonjour , je peux vous aider , demanda la femme avec un accent de Brooklyn assez prononcé en souriant .

-Bonjour , je suis Téa Gardner , répondit la danseuse en souriant chaleureusement .

-Enchanté miss je suis Éléonore et je dois vous demander de bien vouloir me suivre s'il vous plaît ,indiqua l'hôtesse .

-Je dois vous suivre , mais pourquoi , y-a-t-il un problème ? Commença à s'inquiéter Téa .

-Non,non , mademoiselle ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça , c'est juste que un jet privé vous attend sur la piste numéro , rassura l'américaine .»

Téa suivit donc Éléonore et après quelques minutes , elle arriva sur la piste , elle aperçut Roland et le jet privé en forme de dragon blanc aux yeux bleus de son amoureux . Elle salua son accompagnatrice et courut avec ses valises à roulettes jusqu'à Roland .

«-Bonjour mademoiselle Gardner , heureux de vous revoir , la salua poliment le chauffeur .

-Bonjour , Roland , moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir , je vois que Seto vous a envoyé me chercher , constata la jeune femme .

-Monsieur Kaiba était pressé de vous revoir , mademoiselle , laissez-moi prendre vos bagages et montez mademoiselle .répondit Roland en souriant»

Téa lui confia ses valises et monta dans le jet .Avoir put reparler japonais lui avait mis du baume au cœur , pas qu'elle n'aimait pas l'américain mais ce n'était pas sa langue .Elle attendit que Roland monte et ils décollèrent en direction de Domino .Elle avait toujours bien aimé le chauffeur de Seto , qui était un homme loyal et veillant sur la sécurité des deux frères Kaiba .Pendant la durée du trajet elle décida de voir si Seto la demanderait vraiment en mariage , elle ne voulait pas s'être fait de fausses idées et passer pour une idiote .

En arrivant au dessus de la ville de Domino Roland ne se posa pas à l'aéroport mais continua jusqu'à se poser dans la cour de la résidence Kaiba .Près de l'endroit où le jet se posa , un jeune homme attendait debout .Téa savait de qui il s'agissait et dès qu'elle le put sauta hors de l'engin et atterrit dans les bras de son géant de petit ami .

« -Bonjour monsieur Kaiba , je vois que vous étiez impatient de me revoir , le taquina Téa .

-Comment ne pourrais-je pas être impatient alors que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu c'était pour les vacances d'octobre , répondit Seto souriant .

-Vous m'avez manqué monsieur Kaiba , avoua la jeune femme en souriant .

-Je voulais être le premier à vous revoir mademoiselle ma petite amie , lui murmura le jeune homme dans le creux de l'oreille .»

La jeune femme n'y tenant plus embrasse l'homme de sa vie comme si sa vie en dépendait , après ce long et tendre baiser , Seto prit Téa par la main et l'emmena dans la serre qui se trouvait dans un coin de l'immense terrain de la propriété .En entrant la jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux , il n'y avait que des roses rouges et elles étaient sublimes .

«-Seto je ..la jeune fille ne savait que dire devant tant de beauté .

-Téa Gardner , ces derniers jours vous avez dû recevoir 206 roses , je n'ai pas pris ce nombre au hasard , cela fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble et je veux que cela continue pour toujours , alors will you marry me ? Demanda-t-il en posant un genou à terre et en ouvrant une petite boîte avec une bague grise avec des petits diamants rouges semblables à des roses dessus .

-Seto ...Je ..Oui .Je t'aime .Les larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues .»

Seto lui glissa la bague aux doigts , et embrassa tendrement celle qui serait bientôt madame Kaiba .


End file.
